


What's Wrong With Being Competent?

by primaveracerezos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Competency, Competency Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos
Summary: Harry's venting about work again. Draco can't help it if Harry's competence makes him weak.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	What's Wrong With Being Competent?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about 15 minutes on my phone in response to [XxthedarklordxX's post](https://xx-thedarklord-xx.tumblr.com/post/631376058195804160/okay-but-smartharry-anyone) regarding smart!Harry. It's not betaed and it's literally just Draco sucking Harry's dick because he said the word "irrefutable."

“And I fucking _told_ Smyth the magical signature was within a standard deviation and I fucking ran a DNA test at my private lab which was a 99.6% match—which is like, fucking irrefutable—and Smyth is _still_ insisting on a full confession before we prosecute. Like—on what planet is he living? We have more than enough to convict on _at least_ four charges. I’ve seen cases with more holes than fucking Swiss cheese get through trial and this motherfucker is denying me an _air-fucking-tight_ — Oh!”

In the course of Potter’s rant, Draco had managed to remove his own clothes, drop to his knees, and unzip Harry’s jeans before he finally stopped talking. Not a record—once Draco had Harry’s cock in his mouth before Harry noticed anything—but listening to him being so goddamned _competent_ made Draco burn with arousal. It’d been this way since Harry joined the Prosecuting Warlock’s office last year, hoping to work his way up to a seat on the Wizengamot. Something about Harry’s passion, his self-confidence, his wild hand gestures, his fucking flushed face—somehow it added up to a perfect storm of desire for Draco.

Harry didn’t seem to take issue with it. He grabbed a handful of Draco’s fine hair and groaned as Draco traced the growing head with his tongue. Already, clear precome was leaking from the tip, and Draco lapped it up. He’d grown to love the salty, bitter taste of Harry’s precome. It was second only to the feeling of having his tongue in Harry’s arse.

Apparently impatient now, Harry tightened his fist in Draco’s hair; _Unfair_ , Draco thought, fisting his own cock at the sparkling pain at his scalp. He got the message, though, and swallowed Harry down. Harry bit back a moan, but Draco reached up and stuck two fingers between Harry’s teeth—a little reminder to let it all escape. For encouragement, Draco swallowed around Harry’s cock, and Harry cried out, just a little distorted by the slender fingers sliding against his tongue.

Satisfied, Draco pulled his hand back and gently tugged on Harry’s balls, continuing his mouthly ministrations. It wouldn’t take long, he knew; it never did, when Harry was worked up like this. It was a point of pride for Draco that after years of fantastic sex, he could still take Harry apart in the space of ten minutes.

“Fffff— _fuck_ ,” Harry groaned, stroking Draco’s cheek. Draco loved that, the little bit of tenderness even while Harry’s other hand was pulling out Draco’s hair from the root, and he rewarded Harry with a long lick up the vein of his cock, base to tip, all the while meeting Harry’s eyes above him—a little show. Harry gasped, thrust his cock back in Draco’s mouth, rocked his hips—he must be especially stressed to let go so easily tonight—and Draco teased a finger at Harry’s entrance while he bobbed on his cock.

That was all it took. Harry cried out as his orgasm tore over him, Draco lovingly swallowing every drop of come until Harry untangled his fist from Draco’s head and leaned back against the wall.

Draco resumed stroking his own cock, still kneeling at Harry’s feet. “Sorry, were you saying something?” He gave the little cheeky smirk he knew drove Harry crazy.

Harry smiled back, breathing heavy. He slid down the wall and kissed Draco tenderly, tasting his own come in Draco’s mouth. “Your turn,” he said against Draco’s lips.

It would be several hours before Harry went back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](www.primavera-cerezos.tumblr.com)!


End file.
